<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For him by TheCouch_Potatoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726308">For him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe'>TheCouch_Potatoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The gay ships of dutp because yes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, M/M, Yes they both love each other laffy just really dense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrapped fic I wrote but thought it kinda sucked so I didn't post it but here we are now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred/Marquis de Lafayette (Dress Up! Time Princess)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The gay ships of dutp because yes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope yall like it and I hope yall cried</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He hated himself; he couldn't understand how it was possible that he had fallen in love with a noble. And a man at that. How could he, after being treated like filth beneath their boots for so long and the second one is slightly kind to him he falls in love? One act of kindness does fix all that has been done to him. But then again Lafayette did nothing to hurt him. He was not responsible for his pain and for that Alfred could not bring himself to hate him. He longed to be with Lafayette but he knew for a fact that Lafayette did not feel the same way. It was rather tragic, he would give him hints and yet Lafayette remained oblivious. For someone as smart as him he was rather dense. It was the night before the battle and he couldn't take it any longer. For there was a chance that he might not see him again. He took a deep breath in before coming into Lafayette´s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Lafayette? Are you in here?” he called out, his voice barely louder than a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Alfred? What are you doing here, everything alright?” Lafayette asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Forgive me for what I'm about to do but I felt as if I needed to tell you before we headed out to battle, I´m scared Lafayette, I'm scared of losing you” Alfred wrapped his arms around Lafayette pulling him into a tight embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lafayette froze not knowing what to do. He slowly brought his hand and rubbed small circles over his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨You need not to fear I can take care of myself” he gently patted Alfred's back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨You don't understand Lafayette, I love you, and more than a friend. And I feared that if I told you, you hate me” his voice shook as he reached the end of his sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨But I hated the idea of never seeing you again after tomorrow i- " he was cut off by Lafayette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lafayette pressed his finger against Alfred's lips, shushing him. He held his hand gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I could never hate you Alfred, but now is not the time for this. I know you can not control your emotions but I ask that you ignore them. It'll only bring more problems for both of us. This isn't the time Alfred I'm sorry. I hope you can understand” Alfred nodded letting go of Lafayette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he felt the same way he did when he felt when he met Lafayette like he had been punched in the stomach. Once outside he bent over falling to his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨You idiot!” he shouted he covered his mouth immediately upon realizing he had said that out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled towards his bed, ignoring the looks of concern he received from his comrades. His dreams were plagued with nightmares that night. He awoke at dawn and was rushed to the battlefield. He saw his friends die, and his enemies fall. Both having people who cared about them both having family friends. And for the first time in his life, he was terrified. Not the fear he felt when he was being beaten to death by those men. Not the sense of devastation he felt when confessing to Lafayette. No this was different. Everything was so loud everyone was yelling, screaming, and crying and he did his best to save his friends and after what felt like an eternity everything was quiet. And in that moment of silence, he could see the destruction he had caused. Was what he wanted worth all of this? Was it worth it? Did these men really have to die? And that's when it happened his eyes met with Lafayette's eyes and in that second of calm and relief time seemed to stop. Alfred let out a laugh of relief, Lafayette was alive and well. And to his surprise, Lafayette smiled softly. But their peaceful moment seemed to come to an end when he realized one of the corpses was moving and said corpse was holding a gun and aiming it at Lafayette. And he doesn't think he's ever run so fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Lafayette watch out!” and as he stepped in front of him he felt the worst pain he's ever experienced, he fell to the ground as the bullet pierced his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all became a blur after that. He heard another gunshot he can only hope made its way into the man who tried to harm Lafayette. He saw Lafayette drop to his knees, tears filling his eyes. He pressed his hands against the bullet wound trying to stop the bleeding. Alfred lifted a shaky hand to cup Lafayette's face and wipe his tears away. Lafayette in response leaned into his touch before clutching Alfred´s hand tightly. Alfred smiled softly before coughing up blood. In response, Lafayette desperately looked at his men to help him but they all gave him the same look. He shook his head attempting to blink away his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Alfred please…” his voice was barely above a whisper, anything louder seemed impossible to muster at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I love you-” Lafayette buried his face into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Don't please, I- I don't think- ¨ He cut himself off struggling to form a sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I'm sorry Alfred, I´m so sorry-” Alfred cut him off by pulling his face towards him pressing his lips against his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lafayette looked at him, eyes filled with disbelief, Alfred only smiled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨We won, don't cry, please” and with what remaining strength he had left he tightened his grip on Lafayette´s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lafayette could see despite his calm expression he was just as scared as him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And despite the growing crowd, Lafayette decided he would no longer ignore his feelings. He pressed his lips against Alfred´s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I love you too” he cried as he buried his face into Alfred´s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred felt his eyes become too heavy to keep open and so he closed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And to Lafayette's horror the grip that Alfred had on his hand loosened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Alfred please, don't, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I did last night, please” But no matter how much he pleaded Alfred´s eyes remained closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He looked down at his uniform and it was stained with the blood of the one he loved. He tightened his grip around Alfred's corpse, hugging him tightly. He should have never let Alfred come with him. Maybe then he could still see Alfred smile. Maybe then he could hear Alfred laugh again.  And for a brief moment, he wished he had never met Alfred then he would not feel the pain that he does now. But he could never wish that then he would have never felt what he did when Alfred was beside him. He felt someone grab his shoulder pulling him off. He let go and swore that he would win this war no matter what it took. He would win, he would win for him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it sucked but I just wanted to post some Laff/Alfred shit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>